marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Burrows
|species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Male |DOD = April 16, 2017 |clearance = Level White |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (7 episodes) |web series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot (mentioned) |actor = Patrick Cavanaugh |status = Deceased}} Burrows was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and worked for the Public Relations department under Director Jeffrey Mace. He was killed during one of the Watchdogs' attempts at Director's life. Biography Promoting S.H.I.E.L.D. As a blackout occurred in Miami because of a rogue "Inhumans" group, Burrows expressed his concern to Director Jeffrey Mace about the situation's effects on the announcement of S.H.I.E.L.D. to the public. Alphonso Mackenzie angrily complained about Burrows, but Mace said to him the Burrows' job was to worry about public relations. Burrows later stood beside Mace as the latter announced the returning of S.H.I.E.L.D. to the public.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.03: Uprising Burrows with other agents as they were watching Mace debating via satellite against Senator Ellen Nadeer about the Inhumans. Burrows was shocked when he heard Mace telling her that he was an Inhuman. After the debate, he informed Mace that the public support for him was even higher after his confection. Mace asked him to leave the room after Jemma Simmons entered, so Burrows left with satisfaction feeling.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup Burrows told Mace that his Quinjet to Zephyr One was waiting for him. Burrows joined the Director to arrest the vigilantes Quake and Ghost Rider who have been working with Phil Coulson. As the Quinjet landed, Coulson greeted them. Mace order his agent to search for the fugitives.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan On Mace's request, Burrows tried to call Simmons but she was not available. Mace then tried to get a permission from Senator Nadeer to call her but she refused. Mace asked Burrows if he had put on Simmons a tracking device, but Burrows responded he hadn't known he would have.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Burrows was in Mace's office as he spoke with a reporter about the threat in Los Angeles. After Mace hanged up, he complained to Burrows about his picture in the new's banner. Burrows said he would take another picture for this week, then Mace asked him to leave the room so he could talk with Coulson and May. Burrows later joined Mace, Holden Radcliffe and Aida and flew to Zephyr One to help S.H.I.E.L.D. to defeat Eli Morrow.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics Burrows went to the lab and Simmons asked him what did he want. He answered that the Director would like to speak with Quake. She said that her name was Daisy, but he replied that it was not according to the press. He then led her to Mace's office.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.09: Broken Promises Attack on Jeffrey Mace Burrows was present in Daisy Johnson's appreciation ceremony, during which Brigadier General Glenn Talbot delivered him a suitcase for Jeffrey Mace containing the Patriot Serum. After a sniper tried to assassinate Mace, Burrows flew with the Director, Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie onboard a Quinjet to a safe house. Burrows noted that Mace had been looked like a hero and then tried to get a better signal for his phone, but suddenly part of the Quinjet exploded, and Burrows was flown out with the suitcase, killing him. Ex-HYDRA operatives surrounding the National Park near where Burrows crashed found his dead body and brutalized it with a machete to recover the suitcase attached to his wrist.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.10: The Patriot Personality To be added Abilities To be added Equipment To be added Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Jeffrey Mace/Patriot † - Director **Phil Coulson † - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague **Leo Fitz - Colleague **Jemma Simmons - Colleague **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Colleague **Anderson - Colleague **McCafferty † - Colleague *Glenn Talbot † *Matthew Ellis *Holden Radcliffe † *Aida † Enemies *Watchdogs *Ellen Nadeer † Appearances Behind the Scenes *Cory DeMeyers was a stunt double for Patrick Cavanaugh in the role of Burrows. Gallery Mace SHIELD.png Mace SHIELD 2.png ENadeer-SHIELD-Reaction.jpg TGS Mace.jpg JMace-MissionPlanning-S4E8.JPG Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Patriot BTS 3.jpg References es:Burrows Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Level White Category:Deceased Characters